Domestic animals such as cats, kittens and puppies are generally playful and will be attracted to items which can be batted about and which move in response to the animals activity and which also provide visual stimulation. Accordingly, conventional toys for these types of animals include different types of rubber balls, plush toys, rubber animals having the appearance of a creature such as a mouse. In many cases, these toys include components that provide a visual stimulation or emit an aroma to enhance the attraction. However these conventional pet toys do not often hold the attention of the animal and the animal loses interest in a short period of time. Further, conventional animal amusement devices do not appeal to the animal's natural stalking and hunting instincts. If an animal, such as a feline, becomes disinterested in a play toy, often the animal will turn its energies into behavior which is not acceptable to the pet owner and may be destructive to personal and household items.
Accordingly, there exits a need for a play toy for animals, particularly felines, which will maintain the interest of the animal for long periods of time and which will appeal to the animal's natural instincts to stalk, hunt and encourage the animal to use its paws and engage the animal's energies for long periods of time.